Burn the City
Burn the City is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 15, 2010. It is the twenty-sixth episode overall. Plot In the hospital, Allen holds onto Renee, begging her to stay alive. She awakens and finds him at her side. She tells him that she'll hold on as long as possible. Leslie enters and tells the two of them, Renee is doing significantly better. They both smile and sigh in relief. Barbara and Cameron discuss wedding plans. Barbara asks if it's weird they're getting married a month after the proposal. He denies it and they continue. James Jr. walks in and tells his mother there's a man at the door. Barbara answers the door and Sarah is there. Sarah asks to see Cameron and Barbara lets her in. Sarah talks to Cameron privately about the disposal of the Killer Moth costume. Cameron tells her she put it in the dumpsters behind the coffee shop. Sarah tells him Killer Moth was spotted at the museum last night. Cameron denies involvement but he is arrested to wait a jury decision in a holding cell. Barbara and James watch as Cameron is taken off. Leslie looks at the blood tests of Renee and is surprised. Gordon walks up and asks her what happened. She asks him if he knew of Renee's heart cancer. He looks at the samples and is surprised himself. Allen learns of this and the three confront Renee of this. Renee tells them she didn't want them to worry. She goes into cardiac arrest and Leslie rushes Allen and Gordon out of there as she prepares to help their friend. Batman is on the streets trying to find the Joker. Dick and Barbara are in D.C. on a High School trip. Batman sees many people on the streets, driving or walking. It is during the day due to the fact the Joker has recently started striking during the day. Bombs are seen in the sky and Batman signals everyone to leave. He makes sure everyone is safe and then finds Jervis the one at the controls of the bomber. Batman gets into the small fighter jet and stops him. Jervis almost falls out but Batman saves him and takes him to Sarah. Batman also sees Cameron and confronts him. Cameron pleads Batman to help him. He did not commit any crime yet Killer Moth was seen last night. Batman agrees to help. Bruce gets Alfred to help him track down this copycat villain. Guns fire on the mansion and Bruce gets into Batman and finds the Joker and his goons. Batman stops the goons from almost destroying the mansion but indirectly lets the Joker go. Batman chases after the Joker when Man-Bat swoops down and battles Batman. Batman is angry at the fact everything is happening at once and fights Man-Bat. Police cars pull up and open fire on Man-Bat. Man-Bat is finally arrested and put back into Arkham. Jervis and Man-Bat are put back into Arkham where they are put with the mentally insane. Joker enters the hospital and has a syringe in hand. Renee is recovering until Joker injects her with something. Renee's pulse decreases as Leslie and others rush in after Joker leaves, unnoticed. Batman finds the Killer Moth and unmasks him as a teenager. After turning him into Sarah he reveals he was the mastermind behind the attack last night. Cameron is released. Cameron returns to Barbara and James. He tells them there was a mix up of a Killer Moth incident and his schedule at the coffee shop. Barbara tells him she knows he was Killer Moth but she knows he gave it up for her. She smiles and they kiss. A gunshot is heard and Barbara starts to bleed. The Joker is at the door with a smoking gun. Cameron stares at him and James Jr. runs off. The Joker leaves, coldly. Renee has passed away after several close calls. Allen, Gordon, and Leslie mourn her while the funeral of Barbara has begun. Bruce, Cameron, Gordon, Allen, Leslie, and James attend. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 12.91 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Zen Gesner, Dina Meyer, Diana Muldaur, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Victoria Cartagena, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Benedict Samuel, Marc Singer, and Thomas Haden Church are the only main cast members to appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon, Barbara Kean, Leslie Thompkins, James Gordon Jr., the Joker, Renee Montoya, Chris Allen, Jervis Tetch, Kirk Langstrom, and Cameron van Cleer. *This episode received generally positive reviews. It scored a 61% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 70 out of 100 on Metacritic.